Asta
Summary Asta 「アスタ Asuta」 is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Black Bull squad. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Aster Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Instinct, Anti-Magic, Weapon Summoning, Expert Swordsman, Can absorb the magic of allies with one sword and use said magic as a projectile [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: At least Building Level (can casually knock grown men dozens of feet into the air and down a city block while creating a significant crater on impact and easily cleave through large constructs made of diamond), Much Higher against other types of magic (can easily cut through nearly any magic with incredible ease regardless of shape or form), Negates magical barriers and magical constructs completely on contact. Speed: Superhuman '''(tends to blitz most of his opponents in close combat, some of whom can dodge magical lightning), '''Supersonic to Hypersonic+ Reaction and Combat Speed (managed to parry beams of focused, reflected light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (can easily lift and deftly wield his two swords even though they easily weigh down most grown men) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ '(can casually knock grown men dozens of feet into the air and down a city block while creating a significant crater on impact) [[Durability|'Durability:]] At least Building Level '(easily shrugged off a point blank blast from Noelle who can generate this much water, albeit while she was holding back to use him as a projectile). 'Stamina: Superhuman, can still remain conscious after being sliced open from shoulder to hip with a diamond projectile with significant blood splatter, fight an army of zombies without tiring for several hours, and jump through a wall of flames without flinching or receiving damage. Range: Extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: Grimoire, Anti-Magic Greatsword and Longsword. Intelligence: Fairly low. A teen with the minimum education due to living in the slums for most of his life and is thus fairly ignorant and book dumb, but nevertheless makes up for it with his strong combat instinct which borders on precognition at times. Weaknesses: Reckless with little regard for his own safety. Naive and rather merciful. He can swing his lighter sword faster, but can't hit as hard with it and vice versa. Anti-Magic is less effective against amorphous magics such as Fog, Smoke, and Sand Magic as they can simply flow back into position. Magic projectile function of his longsword Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Anti Magic: A form of magic that is capable of nullifying other magics. At the time of this writing he has two different swords, a greatsword and a longsword. Both swords have no edge but can easily slice through any sort of magical defense in their path and serve as powerful blunt weapons, easily breaking a man's arm with a casual swing. The spine or flat side of the blade can be used to parry, deflect, and reflect enemy magic attacks but are also useful for serving as physical shields as well. The greatsword hits much harder but has increased heft so it is slower than his longsword, which lets him parry and attack much more quickly but lacks the force of the greatsword. Aster normally uses them one at a time but can also dual wield with great dexterity. Asta wielding anti magic weapons.png|link=Anti Magic Weapon|Anti Anti Magic Weapon Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Black Clover Category:Unknown Tier Category:Anti-Magic Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners